


One Day

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Reader Insert, dean is just adorable i can't say it enough, dean is just super cute, there's a few curse words but nothing too serious, you and dean talk about your dream life together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: You and Dean talk about your dream life away from hunting(Originally posted on Tumblr)





	One Day

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. You closed your eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on your face. You exhaled; a relaxing and calm one; something you haven’t been able to do in a really long time because of how chaotic things have been the last few months. When your eyes were closed, you heard the sound of kids laughing and running around; there was a playground right across from the bench you were sitting at. “So, Mr. Rogers over there saw nothing.” You opened your eyes, after the few moments of bliss and turned to see Dean now sitting next to you; handing you a cup of coffee; which you gladly took from his hand.

“Dean, that’s a little mean.” You said, and turned around to see quote on quote Mister Rogers sweeping away in front of his store. You then turned back to Dean. “Just because a man enjoys a nice sweater vest, doesn’t mean he’s Mister Rogers.” You commented, taking a sip of your coffee, almost burning your tongue. “Sonofabitch.” You mumbled.

Dean smirked. “Be careful Sweetheart, coffee’s still hot. Also, watch your language. There’s kids a foot.” He chuckled, and you playfully punched him in the arm. He fake winced, rubbing his arm. “Ow. You got quite the punch there Sweetheart.” He said, giving you a smile.

“I hope it packs quite the punch.” You started to say as you attempted to blow on your coffee. “I learned to punch from you.” You smirked and did your best to hold back your laughter. You turned to Dean, who just stared at you, shock and a little hurt on his face. You reached up and cupped his cheek. “You know I’m kidding babe.” You said and gave him a quite peck on the lips; instantly his mood changed to happy again. You turned back and faced in the direction you were facing in before; the direction of the playground. As you held your coffee, you couldn’t help but feel yourself smile seeing all of the little kids laughing and running around. Since you grew up in a hunting family, you never really got the chance to do a lot of the same things other kids got to do. Your parents never took you to the park or playground; you rarely got to play with kids your own age. The closest thing you got to playing with kids your own age is doing things with your brother who was five years older than you; and if you went to other hunters houses who may have had kids of their own; but that was very rare.

“Sometimes I wish I was that innocent again.” Dean said out of nowhere. He took a sip of his coffee, and the two of you turned to face one another.  
“What do you mean?” You asked.

“Well…Sometimes I wish I didn’t know monsters were real. These kids…Have no idea what’s out there. Their parents tell them stories about monsters and they ask their parents to check under the bed for some. Parents not expecting to be anything under there of course; but…From a very young age I knew monsters were real.” He explained. Even though you have known the Winchester’s practically all your life; whenever Dean told you this story, it always made you sad because you could relate to his comment. You’ve known monsters have been real since you were five or six years old, meanwhile, some people could go their whole lives not knowing; and sometimes that made you jealous.

“Do you ever think…” You began to say, but decided against it. “Never mind.” You said and took a large sip of coffee; which is very drinkable now and not burning.  


“What?” Dean asked.

You sighed before speaking and looked at him. “Do you ever think our kids can be that innocent one day? I mean…I don’t want our kids to grow up in this life like we did. No kid should grow up in this life. Every kid deserves to have a normal fucking childhood. Go to school, have friends their own age, be able to go to playground. Not worrying if there is something under their bed or in their closet that might kill them in the middle of the night. I don’t want to have to give my five year old a hunting knife or a rifle if they afraid of the dark. I want to be able to tell them –” Before you could finish, Dean was shhhing you. Not in a mean way, but in a ‘ It’s okay’ way.

“Y/N,” he started to say and took one of your hands in his. “I promise you, when this is all over, we’re going to have three of four rugrats running around the house, driving us nuts. We’ll have those little family meals normal people have in those cheesy movies you like and make me watch,” He smirked, and let out a small laugh, almost like he was currently watching it play out in his head. “This finger will have a ring on it,” he said as he rubbed your ring finger, a smile formed on your lips. “We’ll be able to tell our kids stories about how we saved the world not once, but twice and more. And if they’re scared of something under their bed, we’ll actually be able to tell them, ‘Don’t worry, there’s nothing there. Mommy and Daddy got rid of monsters years ago.”’ 

“But what if we don’t stop it? We’ve been saying this for years and yet, here we are, still doing cases. Dean, I want to have kids but…I don’t know if I can have kids knowing that they’ll grow up to be hunters someday.” As much as you dreamed of having kids with Dean someday; a part of you didn’t want to have kids because you didn’t want to put them through the same kind of childhood that both Dean and you had. You didn’t want your kids to be hunters, you wanted them to have a normal white picket fence and apple pie kind of life.

“I know. Trust me, Mary…My mom is the poster child for this. She grew up in the life and didn’t want Sammy or I to be involved but, here we are.” He let out a small laugh.

“What?” You asked.

“In a weird way, I’m kinda thankful that I’m in this life because, I get to save people. I have a purpose and…” He shot you a smile. “And I got to meet you. If I wasn’t a hunter…I don’t think we would have ever met.”

“I think my cheesy movies are starting to grow on you.” You smirked.

He chuckled. “I’m serious Y/N. I met you solely because our fathers met each other doing a case. If they hadn’t met, I’d probably be a mechanic in Lawrence or something.”

“True. But, I’d probably still find the bunker. And, I know Lebanon is almost four hours away from Lawrence but…What if I heard Winchester and Sons was the place to get your car done?” You gave him a smile, and he responded by leaning in and kissing you.

“I love you.” He said. “I really mean that.” Dean said, giving your hand a small squeeze.

“I love you too.” You said back, smiling softly.


End file.
